An apparatus of the prior art is known, for example, from the German patent DE 600 592. In this apparatus, the holding means for the holding together of the collar is formed by a screw connection with a singly divided collar. With a two-fold divided collar, that is, a collar comprising two peripheral parts, the holding means of this known apparatus is formed by circlips or a type of bayonet fastening.